UCHIHA DIARIES : BOOK 5
by Xianthra17
Summary: This compilation of detailed stories come from the pages of the diaries kept by Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha...Fifth book now up and running... from Itachi's entry...The world is not enough when you are in love... deeply in LOVE...UchihaCest...Do enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer :

-I don't own any of the characters... they all belong to the super-genius Masashi Kishimoto-sensei... Dattebayo!

-Only the plot is mine... mine... mine...!

-All of my published works are Un-BETA-ed... and I don't use spellchecker... I publish right after I type... at work... hahaha!

-I am so fond of punctuations...

-I am soooo into UCHIHAcest... I soooo love Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha...

This compilation of stories serves as a tribute for my favorite anime characters... The hottest anime men that ever graced the anime world (in my point of view, that is)... The gorgeous Uchiha Itachi... and the ever handsome Uchiha Sasuke... ^0^

Everything in this fic (the plot, scenes, food etc...) is a figment of my *perverted* imagination...bwahahahaha... XD

Multiple pairings aside the Uchihas... Do enjoy... R&R please... It's what keeps me going...

For Itachi and Sasuke's birthday... the stories will all be one-shot or two-shots only... because I'm really too busy at work... I can't seem to write multi-chaptered stories as of the meantime... my promotion is really hurting my fictional life (wahahaha). Anyways... I am making sure that my one-shots will be long (hopefully)... Do enjoy... Thanks for supporting me with this project. Love you guys... (^_^)

* * *

**UCHIHA DIARIES**

**BOOK 5**

_From the pages of Itachi's diary_

_

* * *

_

_June 23, XXXX_

_... I have learned from past experiences that a jealous Sasuke was bad... _

_But a drunk and jealous Sasuke was a different story..._

_I think I need to get him drunk once in a while... *wink*_

_

* * *

_

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY SASUKE**

**July 22 **

********* (_Around 7- 8 am_) ************** _Uchiha Residence_ **********************

Sasuke was whistling as he cleaned his favorite car... his midnight black Ferrari... witness to all his affairs, was now glistening under the rays of bright sunshine. He was up early and decided to clean his and Itachi's car. He and Itachi stayed in Japan now... for good. Itachi would report for work at the main Uchiha building everyday. But the elder raven, now a changed man... would go home early and spend the remainder of the day with Sasuke. Sasuke was also excited, for today he will find out if he passed the licensure exam he took 2 months ago. He was praying he would pass... that time was a rough time for his heart and mind.

Itachi's new car... the red 2010 Cadillac CTS Coupe was already cleaned earlier. It was already 30 minutes past seven and Sasuke knew Itachi was taking a shower right now. He usually leaves the house around 8. He already made breakfast an hour ago, fried rice and cheese omelet which were kept warm in the oven. He was in a good mood that day and he had a good feeling about later. He was smiling as he wiped the windshield. He was clad in nothing but a pair of sky-blue board shorts. He was even barefoot. A couple of teenage girls who passed by their main gate saw Sasuke and giggled out loudly. Sasuke just looked at them, shook his head and chuckled to himself.

Itachi just got out of the house and saw Sasuke chuckling. He smiled warmly as his dark eyes feasted the delicious pale torso decorated with drops of water displayed before him. Sasuke was really both handsome and beautiful in his eyes. Sasuke wasn't androgynous, but he can act like a girl... especially when he was in the mood to tease Itachi. Sasuke looked up and found his brother smiling at him, with a knowing twinkle in his eyes. Sasuke smiled back. Itachi walked towards his brother and leaned over to kiss the pink lips. "Good morning koibito..." he whispered over Sasuke's ear. "A good morning to you too, _otokomae_..." the young raven answered with a chuckle.

Itachi laughed at what Sasuke called him. He knew he was handsome, but Sasuke never failed to make him feel good if he calls him that. "Where are you off to today?" Itachi asked as he noticed that both cars had been taken cared of. "Oh.. nii-san. I will be going to the Professional Commissions Building to check the results of my Licensure Exam..." he said with a tinge of excitement in his voice. Itachi smiled at the enthusiasm "Wouldn't they broadcast it? Or post it in the papers or on-line?" he asked and Sasuke shook his head. "I know someone who works there... she said I can take an early peak at the results..." he replied sheepishly.

"She?" Itachi asked as he raised an elegant eyebrow as he eyed his brother. Sasuke laughed "Yes... a 'she' and that she is married with 3 kids..." he added with a wink. Itachi smiled and felt his cheeks warm up. He had to admit that he was a jealous lover... and he wanted Sasuke all to himself. Sasuke dropped the sponge he was holding and walked near Itachi "Getting jealous again, are we?" he asked huskily... he tilted his head up and his lips were just centimeters away from Itachi's. Itachi smiled... he loved it when Sasuke would tease him like this, it never failed to turn him on... "You know I get jealous easily..." he said as he raised his head a bit.

Sasuke then tiptoed and kissed Itachi, passing his tongue on the roof of Itachi's sweet mouth. Sasuke then broke the kiss as he felt Itachi respond, much to the elder raven's annoyance "...why did you stop?" Itachi asked breathlessly. "Somebody might see us..." Sasuke whispered as he gently licked Itachi's upper lip. Itachi smiled... his brother was right... they were outside... out in the open for the world to see... "You're right... stop teasing me already..." Itachi sweetly demanded as he touched Sasuke's fair cheek. Sasuke smiled "Have a nice day at work nii-san..." he said as he ran to open the gates for Itachi.

******************** (Around 9-10 am************ _FMU Building_ *********************

Itachi got in his car and drove off. He then got his phone out and called someone in a hushed tone "Yes, it's me Sasori... I'm fine, and you? That's good to hear. Now listen, I need a favor..." Itachi spoke quickly. After a couple of minutes, the Uchiha prodigy arrived at the office. He was still engaged in a call as he went up to the elevator. "Yes... please update me as soon as possible... Thank you Sasori..." Itachi said as he ended the call. The elevator dinged and out came the Itachi... he was greeted by the people present on the floor. He nodded at them and directly went to his office room where Konan's table was situated right outside.

"Konan... cancel all my meetings on the 23rd..." was the first thing Itachi said as he got in his office room. Konan was already jotting down Itachi's orders. Konan knew it was Sasuke's brithday and she was glad that Itachi didn't forget. Well she knew Itachi was waiting for this day to get even with Sasuke's surprise birthday party for him. Konan smiled as she took down the other stuff Itachi was blabbing about. She will be traveling tomorrow to visit the other branches. Since Itachi appointed her to be the next in charge, she did all of the out-of-the-country travels for the company.

Itachi sat on his table and waited for his computer to turn on. As he waited, his mind whirled for a perfect gift for his beloved. It was such a brain-wrecking task... Sasuke already had a car... he had clothes... Kami! Sasuke wasn't even materialistic... He can't call on a party like Sasuke did... that party needed at least 5-7 days to make. He had to call Naruto and invite him for dinner or something... for Sasuke's birthday. Birthday without the blonde would be incomplete for Sasuke. The computer came to life and Itachi started to tinker on it. He knew he will come up with an idea later... he just needed to finish his work first.

********** (_Around 8-9 am_) **************** _Uchiha Residence_****************

Sasuke was in the shower... he was excited... Sugeitsu, a friend he made during college promised to tell him if the results were out, for the latter's mother worked with the Professionals Commission Department. He poured and ample amount of the mint shampoo into his palm and lathered it to his hair. He rinsed it off quickly and began to soap his body. He was planning to visit Itachi at the office as well after he meets his friend later. He then quickly ended his shower and grabbed a towel. He wrapped it around his waist carelessly and went to his and Itachi's room. He opened the closet and looked for something suitable to wear on a casual day like today. He saw his favorite shirt and that made his eyes twinkle.

The said shirt was pale blue and had a collar. He considered the shirt lucky... He used it when he wanted to feel good. The old shirt made him the university student council president... won him a lot of school contests and gave him a clear head when he was assigned for heavy decisions. He even wore that shirt the day after he kissed Naruto and luckily he didn't get any bruises form the blonde or his boyfriend. He got the shirt and topped it with his favorite black leather jacket. He wore a pair of stonewashed jeans and his favorite black Prada calf leather moccasins. He grabbed Itachi's cologne and splashed some unto himself. With a smile, he left the house.

********************************** (Around 9-10 am) **********************************

It took Sasuke 20 minutes to reach the building. He found Sugeitsu waiting for him at the building's entrance "Hey Sasuke, long time no see..." the pale lavender haired man greeted the raven as he got off his car. Sasuke smiled "You bet... how are you? You're looking good..." Sasuke commented as he noticed that his friend was now sporting a buffed up body. The young man gave a fishy grin "I've been working out... I gotta keep my girls..." he laughed and Sasuke joined him. Sugeitsu then took his phone out. He then tinkered on it and looked at Sasuke "Hey Sasuke, mom says the results are not in yet. Let's go get a drink or something first..." he offered and Sasuke nodded.

They wen to a nearby cafe. Sasuke ordered a frappuccino and Sugeitsu ordered iced coffee. Both shared the liking for cold beverages. They chatted for a couple of minutes, talking about their experiences and their current state. Sugeitsu was was taking up his masters and was working as a part-time diving instructor. Sasuke promised to visit him one day and enroll for a crash diving lesson. 3 hours passed and Sugeitsu apologised to Sasuke, the results still didn't arrive. Sasuke insisted that it was okay... he will just come back tomorrow or would wait for Sugeitsu's call. "It's really okay man... no worries..." Sasuke said as he patted Sugeitsu's arm. So Sasuke left the building and decided to go to the mall. He parked his car and went in.

********************************** (Around 9-10 am) **********************************

Itachi stopped facing his computer. He was getting nowhere... his mind can't think straight.. he was just too occupied from thinking of Sasuke's gift. He got up and left his office. He told Konan that he will be out for an hour or so. He needed to be surrounded with possible options so he decided to go to the mall. On his way he called Naruto "Hey Naru-chan..." he greeted as he heard the blonde's perky voice on the other line. "Tachi!... what a surprise..." the blonde said. "I was wondering if you and Gaara are free tomorrow..." he started as he halted the car. The traffic light just turned red.

"Tomorrow? Let's see... I am... but am not sure about Gaara... I can go ask him though... call you right back Tachi..." the blonde said and the line went dead. The traffic light turned green and off went the red car towards the mall's direction. Itachi parked his car and went into the mall. He heard audible admiring gasps and sighs from the women around as he entered the establishment. Itachi smiled at their direction and the girls blushed all over. Itachi chuckled as he passed them without looking back. He looked around, trying to think of something that would inspire him for a plan for Sasuke's birthday.

His phone rang again as he walked. It was Naruto. "Hey Itachi-nii-san... we can make it... We'll be there in the morning... we can take Sasuke out for a picnic. He would love that..." Naruto said enthusiastically. Itachi nodded. Sasuke loved the outdoors... they could have a barbecue or something. He smiled at the thought. He then ended his call with Naruto and began walking around the mall. He passed by a couple of displays... clothes... jewelries... books... food... Itachi then saw a nice display of lingerie for both sexes. He bit his lip to suppress the smile at the sweet little thought that played in his mind.

As he stood there staring, somebody tapped him on his shoulder. He looked around and beamed widely as soon as he recognized the person who made him stop. "Sasori... I never expected to see you here..." Itachi said as the redhead smiled. "I saw your car pass by... I was actually on my way to your office..." he added as he moved towards Itachi and placed an arm unto the raven's shoulder. He then handed Itachi a brown envelope and winked. Itachi knew what it was... he excitedly opened the envelope and scanned the documents. Sasuke passed the exam... though he wasn't the topnotcher... he made it in second place. Itachi beamed with pride.

"Your brother is really smart... as smart as his aniki..." Sasori praised. "Thank you for this... how much do I owe you?" he asked and the redhead shook his head. "Hacking that site was cool... I learned a couple of things... so let's just say this is my late gift for your birthday... I really am sorry I wasn't able to come... duty calls..." the man laughed and Itachi smiled "Thanks a lot Sasori... really..." he said and the redhead grinned. Itachi and Sasori walked towards a cafe, he tucked the envelope under his arm and Sasori still had his arms around Itachi. He then leaned and whispered something to the raven that caused the latter to laugh heartily.

Sasuke just turned around the corner and that scene caught his eyes. His heart wanted to jump out of his ribcage. It was really Itachi and he was at the mall... 'Why was he here? Wasn't he supposed to be at work? And who the heck is that redhead who had his arms around his aniki's shoulder?' he asked himself as his dark eyes followed the laughing couple. Sasuke bit his lower lip to make sure he was awake. 'Ouch!' He was awake... he silently followed them. He took his mobile phone out and dialed Itachi's number... ring... ring... ring... Sasuke patiently waited for his brother to pick the phone up...

"Excuse me Sasori... someone is calling..." Itachi said in between peals of laughter. He got his phone out which was vibrating crazily. He looked at the screen and saw Sasuke's caller id. "Yes otouto?" he answered. Sasuke clenched his teeth 'No endearments now...' he thought "Hi nii-san... I just decided to call you... I'm kinda bored..." he said as he continued to walk behind them. "Really? How was your trip to the Professional Commisions?" Itachi asked. "Nah... I had to go back maybe tomorrow... want me to go there?" he asked. "No.. uh, otouto... I'm a bit busy right now..." came the elder raven's reply that broke Sasuke's heart.

"Oh... okay... I'll just stroll around town... I still don't want to go home..." he said in a pained voice. "Okay otouto... take care... see you later..." Itachi said and the line went dead. Sasuke stopped following the pair... How can his brother lie to him like that? Has Itachi gotten. He stopped before an ice cream parlor and decided to drown his sorrows. He went in the shop and sat down and flipped over the menu. Soon a waitress approached him. Sasuke looked up, the girl smiled sweetly "Can I get your order sir?" she asked him. Sasuke wasn't sure what he wanted to eat "I haven't decided yet miss... can I go over your menu a bit longer?" he asked and the girl nodded.

Sasuke sighed as the girl left... he was feeling down... so bad that he wanted to cry... He promised himself he won't cry anymore... He had to implant in his mind that Itachi was Itachi... handsome, rich, powerful and wanted by all... he always believed that Itachi was his... and that he had no eyes for anyone else but him, just like what the elder raven would always tell him... But sometimes, temptation is always lurking behind. He needed to swallow his pride and accept reality. He loved Itachi too much to let him go. He needed to face the world with his head up high... he was an Uchiha after all... and he had bottomed long enough... he needed to break free... he needed to get a life!

_"Hi... yeah its Sasuke... are you free tonight? Great... I'll pick you up around 7... See yah..."_

**~TBC~**

**

* * *

**

Happy Birthday my Sasuke-kun…..

This story might be a bit too dramatic…

I always wanted Sasuke's dramatic and moody persona to show…

I hope you enjoy…..

R and R please… tnx… J


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer :

-I don't own any of the characters... they all belong to the super-genius Masashi Kishimoto-sensei... Dattebayo!

-Only the plot is mine... mine... mine...!

-All of my published works are Un-BETA-ed... and I don't use spellchecker... I publish right after I type... at work... hahaha!

-I am so fond of punctuations...

-I am soooo into UCHIHAcest... I soooo love Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha...

This compilation of stories serves as a tribute for my favorite anime characters... The hottest anime men that ever graced the anime world (in my point of view, that is)... The gorgeous Uchiha Itachi... and the ever handsome Uchiha Sasuke... ^0^

Everything in this fic (the plot, scenes, food etc...) is a figment of my *perverted* imagination...bwahahahaha... XD

Multiple pairings aside the Uchihas... Do enjoy... R&R please... It's what keeps me going...

For Itachi and Sasuke's birthday... the stories will all be one-shot or two-shots only... because I'm really too busy at work... I can't seem to write multi-chaptered stories as of the meantime... my promotion is really hurting my fictional life (wahahaha). Anyways... I am making sure that my one-shots will be long (hopefully)... Do enjoy... Thanks for supporting me with this project. Love you guys... (^_^)

* * *

**UCHIHA DIARIES**

**BOOK 5**

_From the pages of Itachi's diary_

_

* * *

_

_June 23, XXXX_

_... I have learned from past experiences that a jealous Sasuke was bad... _

_But a drunk and jealous Sasuke was a different story..._

_I think I need to get him drunk once in a while... *wink*_

_

* * *

_

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY SASUKE**

- ** July 22** (_Late evening, around 12 midnight... Uchiha Residence_) -

Itachi was nervously walking around the living room. He arrived home hours ago and found the house dark and empty. No note of any sort was on the fridge. Sasuke didn't even call or texted him of his whereabouts. He tried to call him but the number was unattended. Sasuke never has done any of this stuff before... he would usually tell him where he was. Itachi already wanted to call the police and have a search team to look for his beloved, but hesitated in doing so. For he still had hopes that Sasuke would be arriving any minute from now... Itachi kept looking at his watch and cell phone over and over... his eyes were already sore... The hours passed, still no Sasuke came home.

Itachi was expecting a massive migraine to slam right through his head anytime now. He had been staring at his wristwatch, cellphone and their gates for too long... and in the precise order. He was going crazy... he went into the kitchen and decided to make a pot of coffee... he needed caffeine in his body or he'll go insane. He stared at the pot and waited for it to boil. He then unconsciously glanced on his wrist... a minute later, he pulled the abused mobile phone from his pocket... then by instinct, he craned his neck towards the gates... SHIT! He was already at the verge of mental and emotional deterioration. Kami! Where the heck was Sasuke?

- _Pump Bar, around 11:30 in the evening_ -

Sai eyed Sasuke as he took a long swig from the bottle in his hand. They chatted for a while, but when the drinks arrived, it felt like Sasuke was trying to drown himself. Sai pulled one of the bottles and got a death glare from the raven. "Sai... I asked you to accompany me... not lecture me..." he grunted. "Sasuke, you're drinking far too much... you need to stop this while you can..." Sai said but Sasuke just rolled his eyes. Sai tried to do a staring approach... but Sasuke still didn't budge. He just kept ordering and ordering... Sai took a sip from his Margarita and studied the raven who was slowly getting drunk by the minute.

"Sasuke... what brought this up?" Sai asked as he looked intently at the young Uchiha. The raven stopped talking the moment the drinks were served. Sasuke looked up, his face flushed from drinking "Nothing Sai... It's none of your business..." he said in a low disgusted voice. Sai frowned, for he never saw Sasuke drink like this. They have met in parties before and Sasuke would just consume at least a small bottle or two. Next to Naruto, Sasuke spent time with Sai. They had shared a fair number of conversational meetings together, may it be scholastic or just for leisure. Sai was sure that something was bothering the raven. He can see it in his eyes.

Sasuke then got up... he was half-drunk... Sai can tell, by the way he wobbled when he tried to walk. He went to the dance floor and started dancing. Sai was looking intently at Sasuke who was busy moving along with the song. A couple of skimpily clad women went near Sasuke and joined his frenzy. The strawberry blonde woman in green held Sasuke close, their faces were just inches away. Sasuke had his eyes closed and was dancing wildly... raising his arms up and swaying with the booming song. Sasuke opened his eyes and saw the women who were trying to hold him. He frowned and pushed them away, but they came right back. So he let them be.

Sai gave out a deep sigh and stood up. He walked towards Sasuke and grabbed him from the claws of the obviously drunk females. Sasuke was now laughing... normal for a drunken man to do. He stumbled over and luckily was caught by Sai's strong arms. Sai pulled the raven up, their eyes met. Sasuke smirked and pulled Sai close with the use of his hand which was on Sai's nape. "You know Sai... you look like the reason why I'm getting drunk right now..." he said as his warm liquor-stained breath blew over Sai's face. Sai raised an eyebrow... so Sasuke was getting drunk because of a heart issue.

Sai scolded Sasuke softly "Hush, Sasuke... you're just drunk. Let's go back to our table..." he said as he gently guided the wobbly-kneed Sasuke back to their table. Sasuke was breathing deeply. As soon as he sat down, he grabbed one of the newly opened bottles of whisky and downed it right from the bottle. Sai wanted Sasuke to stop but he knew it was futile... the raven will not listen. Sai just decided to let Sasuke have his will. He knew Sasuke was a shallow drinker. Soon the raven will sleep. He can tell that Sasuke can't hold on to his alcohol content that much... Sai patiently waited for the raven to drift off.

Sasuke noticed that Sai was looking at him. "Sai... don't worry, I'm okay... I just need this..." he said groggily as he raised the bottle of whisky in his hand. Sai shook his head and sighed. They had been drinking for hours... Sasuke was now heavily drunk... he started drinking vodka earlier and added the whisky as well. Sai waited for Sasuke to fall asleep so he can take him home. After another hour, Sasuke finally closed his eyes and slumped on the table. Sai was thankful he didn't drink much. Sasuke didn't talk while he drank... he was good in keeping his problems to himself. Sai got the keys from Sasuke's pocket and went to the counter to pay the bill.

He then carried the unconscious raven towards his car. Sasuke picked him from his apartment earlier. Sai knew where Sasuke lived, so he can drop the raven home. He slowly placed Sasuke at the backseat. He then went to the driver's seat and started the car. He drove carefully...for he was a bit tipsy as well. He kept looking back, for Sasuke started moaning in his sleep. Sai noticed he was calling out someone's name... he just can't seem to decipher the name. He smirked. He wondered who the person was... that caused the great Uchiha to go sober like this.

- _Uchiha Residence... __**July 23**__... around 2 am_ -

_'Ding-dong!'_

The chimes of the doorbell woke Itachi up. He fell asleep on the couch. He jumped up and quickly ran to the door. He looked at his watch and it was already 2 am. Sasuke never stayed out this late. He quickly unlocked the door and was shocked to see a man carrying Sasuke. The man looked vaguely familiar... he had the same dark hair and eyes and pale complexion as they had. "Itachi Uchiha?" the tall man asked as Itachi who nodded opened the door wider and motioned him to come in. Itachi looked intently as the man placed Sasuke carefully on the couch. He looked at Itachi and handed him the car keys and Sasuke's cell phone.

"Thank you for bringing him home..." Itachi said as he looked at Sai. Sai knew that Itachi was Sasuke's brother. He had seen him once, during Sasuke's graduation. Now that he was up close, he found out that the Uchiha brothers have a lot in common. "Not a problem... He called me and invited me for a drink... he got carried away. He even kept mumbling... I just didn't catch what he was saying..." Sai said with a soft chuckle. Itachi looked at the pale man "Would you like some coffee?" he offered and the man nodded. He led Sai to the kitchen "By the way... I didn't get your name..." he said. "The name is Sai, Itachi-kun..." he answered with a smile on his lips.

Itachi was glad he made a pot of coffee earlier. He got a cup and poured Sai one. He handed the steaming cup to the man who nodded his thanks. "Sai... did he talk to you about his problem?" Itachi asked as he poured himself a cup. Sai shook his head "No Itachi-kun... he wouldn't open up..." the man sighed. Itachi looked at Sasuke's sleeping figure and turned back to Sai "Does he drink... frequently... with... you?" Itachi asked softly and Sai laughed. His laugh had that certain hint of huskiness that made Itachi shiver. "No... It was a surprise that he called me... I mean we know each other, but we are not drinking buddies..." Sai said in between chuckles.

Itachi nodded. He turned his gaze towards Sasuke who was slightly snoring on the couch. Sai got up as soon as he finished his coffee "I better get going now Itachi-kun..." he said as he bowed politely. Itachi got up as well "Let me at least give you a ride home..." he said but Sai shook his head "No it's okay... tend over Sasuke... I'll just get a cab." he said with a smile. Itachi led him out and waited by the gate until Sai got a cab. As the cab left, Itachi locked the gate and went back to the house. As soon as he locked the doors, he felt someone grab him from behind. His mouth was held shut. Itachi gasped for breath when he heard "Tachi...you owe me, big time!" the voice growled.

He felt warm breath all over his nape. Itachi shivered 'Who the heck was this person behind him? It can't be Sasuke... he was still asleep before Sai left just a couple of minutes ago..' he thought. "Itachi-kun... how can you lie to me?" the hoarse voice asked. Itachi tried his best to recognize the voice. How can he answer the question when his mouth was shut? His attacker finally realized that he was muted "I'll free your mouth... don't scream..." the voice demanded. Itachi nodded and he then felt the harsh hand leave his mouth and jaw. "Sasuke?" he asked breathlessly "Hn, who where you expecting? Your pretty little redhead?" Sasuke growled.

So that's it! Itachi now knew that Sasuke was jealous. Everything was coming in. He now remembered Sasuke mention earlier that he will be going around town. He must have seen him with Sasori earlier... Yes! That's when he called. He was actually watching them and he lied right before his eyes. "Sasuke... koibito... I... let's talk about this..." he pleaded and he felt Sasuke tighten his grip on his arms. "Shut up Itachi... I caught you red-handed... you deserved to be punished... until you can't see anyone else but me!" He said gruffly... a hint of amusement was heard on Sasuke's liquor-coated voice. Itachi had to gulp on that one.

They were still in the garage, which was in between the house and the gate. Sasuke held Itachi and began ravishing his brother's neck from behind. Itachi didn't fight... he was feeling to damn good at the moment. The combination of excitement, fear and lust was unbelievably hitting him hard. A soft moan escaped his lips. He then heard Sasuke chuckle "Moaning already? Does he make you feel like this?" he asked huskily as he licked the junction between Itachi's collar bone and jaw line still from behind. "Koibito... you don't know what your doing..." he whimpered "Oh, really? You really think I don't know what I'm doing?" he coaxed the flushed Itachi.

Sasuke's warm hands started to unbutton Itachi's shirt. Itachi closed his eyes... he was loving the feeling of fear running through his veins. Sasuke never acted this dominant before. It was a first for both. "Sasuke...don't..." he called out to his brother but Sasuke refused to listen to his pleads. He was drunk and controlled only by his emotions. Itachi accepted all the rough kisses Sasuke was literally marking him all over. Itachi was getting goose bumps all over his body. Sasuke then made him face him. Itachi took a deep breath the moment he saw Sasuke. He was now staring at the smirking, lust-filled eyes of the most handsome drunk devil the world has ever created.

- _**July 23**__... the garage... around 3 am _- part 1 -

Sasuke attacked Itachi, kissing him fiercely that he wasn't able to stop the ferocity. Itachi whimpered and moaned in between the fiery kiss. His whole body shivered with fear and delight. Sasuke never showed this confidence before... well he was always the seme...but... Kami! It felt wonderful to be under someone this domineering. Sasuke claimed his lips... jaw and neck over and over... Itachi could smell the trail of alcohol incorporated in Sasuke's breath... Itachi was getting extremely excited with what was happening to them. He wanted Sauske to claim him... that thought had been running in his mind for days now.

Itachi gasped as he felt Sasuke's hands fondling him. God, it felt good... he would be damned if he denied that fact. Sasuke leaned and kissed him... this time the roughness was gone... Sasuke's kisses were now soft and teasing. Itachi opened his mouth, allowing Sasuke's invasion. His back was against the cold metal of Sasuke's midnight Ferrari. Softly he heard Sasuke talk to him "Nii-san..." the masculine voice came out somewhat like a plea. "Yes koibito?" he answered him. Sasuke looked up, although the grogginess seemed to have faded off, Itachi knew that Sasuke was still tipsy.

"Am I not enough for you?" the question made Itachi smile. Disgusted with the reaction Sasuke gripped Itachi's arms "Don't smile at me... I am asking you something..." he growled. "Koibito... you know that I love you... you know how much I do..." he started to say but Sasuke gritted his teeth "Then why did you lie to me?" he yelled. Itachi sighed "Koibito... that guy you saw me with... that's Sasori..." he said with a smile. Sasuke's eyes became rounded with shock. He knew Sasori by name... he was Itachi's closest friend during college. He remembered that the man was an orphan and studied in between jobs to graduate.

"I... I didn't know that..." he admitted and Itachi gently kissed his forehead "Told you earlier that you don't know what you're doing..." he teased the younger man. Sasuke blushed "But why did he have his arm on you?" he asked. "Sasuke... Sasuke... Sasuke..." Itachi softly laughed as he shook his head. "If you saw us, why didn't you confront us right there and then..." he teased. "I am not into public scandals..." he defended himself. Itachi held Sasuke lovingly... "My dear koibito... you just don't know the reason why I needed to see him... everything was for you..." he said as his thumb traced the outline of Sasuke's lower lip.

"For me? What do you mean?" he asked as he frowned. He eyed Itachi and saw that the long-haired raven was smiling. "I needed to know the results of the exam before you do..." he said as he kissed Sasuke's forehead again. "And why is that?" he asked as he sighed. "So I can get you a perfect gift... for the result and for your birthday..." he said with a grin. "My birthday? Really nii-san... you don't need to..." he said "Oh, but I insist..." Itachi said as he leaned over and kissed Sasuke... clearing his tipsiness away. Sasuke kissed his brother back gently "So you have the results already?" he asked as he softly nibbled Itachi's lower lip.

"Yes I do my love..." he grinned as he stared into Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke's dark eyes glistened with excitement "Really nii-san?" he asked eagerly, standing up straight. Itachi chuckled and nodded. Sasuke pouted "Tell me... did I pass?" he asked as he frowned. His tipsiness and jealousy were all gone as his senses came back. Itachi smiled as he glanced at his beloved "Can I save it for tomorrow?" he asked seductively as he leaned over and captured Sasuke's lips. "Any clues? Please? Even just a small one? Did I pass?" Sasuke pleaded as he kissed Itachi some more "Tomorrow koibito... tomorrow..." Itachi murmured under his breath.

Sasuke sensed the need Itachi was having. He was feeling it as well... after all, he started something earlier and he needed to continue it "But nii-san... it's already early morning... doesn't it already count as tomorrow already?" Sasuke said as he flashed a smile. Itachi smiled back "How about after this?" He asked as he pulled Sasuke for a kiss. Sasuke got the message. He kissed Itachi hungrily... meeting the exact level of need and passion his brother was having as of the moment. They were silenced by their actions... their tongues danced... teasing and tasting at the same time.

Itachi started to unbutton Sasuke's shirt off... earning a soft moan from his now just slightly drunk brother. Their bodies glistened under the moonlight... both were sported naked upper torsos. Their love making was passionate and slow "Happy birthday koibito..." Itachi murmured huskily as his velvet voice sent shivers of pleasure all over Sasuke's physique. "Nii-san... thank you... and I'm sorry about earlier..." Sasuke said sweetly with his eyes closed as he savored the delicious things Itachi was pleasuring him with as of the moment. "Sasuke..." Itachi called out as he raised his lips from their kiss. "Yes?" the younger asked breathlessly as he stared at his brother's dark lust-filled eyes.

"Sasuke... I have been curious..." Itachi started as he started to trace his fingers over Sasuke's exposed chest. "About what, nii-san?" he asked as tiny goose bumps played over his skin. Itachi smiled and pulled Sasuke closer. He placed his lips on Sasuke's ear and whispered so lightly. Sasuke's eyes grew rounded with astonishment "Nii-san..." he said and Itachi nodded "I meant what I just said... I really do..." he replied with a sly grin "Please?" he begged. Sasuke looked at Itachi "Nii-san... are you sure..." and he got a nod "Yes I am... definitely..." he coaxed Sasuke as he ran his hands from Sasuke's chest down to his crotch and gently cupped it. Sasuke had to gasp at that.

**~TBC~**

**

* * *

**

Maybe... this will be the only book Sasuke will have his way with Itachi...

Well that is "maybe"... *wink-wink*

Thanks for still being with lazy old me...

Book 5 will be nothing without you guys...

Love you...

R and R please… tnx…

_**PS**_

_Koibito...where are you?_

_I can't wait for you this long..._

_I'll go crazy... _

_:(_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer :

-I don't own any of the characters... they all belong to the super-genius Masashi Kishimoto-sensei... Dattebayo!

-Only the plot is mine... mine... mine...!

-All of my published works are Un-BETA-ed... and I don't use spellchecker... I publish right after I type... at work... hahaha!

-I am so fond of punctuations...

-I am soooo into UCHIHAcest... I soooo love Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha...

* * *

This compilation of stories serves as a tribute for my favorite anime characters... The hottest anime men that ever graced the anime world (in my point of view, that is)... The gorgeous Uchiha Itachi... and the ever handsome Uchiha Sasuke... ^0^

Everything in this fic (the plot, scenes, food etc...) is a figment of my *perverted* imagination...bwahahahaha... XD

Multiple pairings aside the Uchihas... Do enjoy... R&R please... It's what keeps me going...

* * *

For Itachi and Sasuke's birthday... the stories will all be one-shot or two-shots only... because I'm really too busy at work... I can't seem to write multi-chaptered stories as of the meantime... my promotion is really hurting my fictional life (wahahaha). Anyways... I am making sure that my one-shots will be long (hopefully)... Do enjoy... Thanks for supporting me with this project. Love you guys... (^_^)

* * *

**UCHIHA DIARIES**

**BOOK 5**

_From the pages of Itachi's diary_

_

* * *

_

_June 23, XXXX_

_... I have learned from past experiences that a jealous Sasuke was bad... _

_But a drunk and jealous Sasuke was a different story..._

_I think I need to get him drunk once in a while... *wink*_

_

* * *

_

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY SASUKE**

- _**July 23**__... the garage... around 3 am _- part 2 -

Sasuke gulped. Itachi pleaded on Sasuke to claim him. He said it was all he can offer... to prove that he loved Sasuke... that there was no one else in his life but him. Sasuke knew his jealous rants were futile for deep in his heart he was madly in love with Itachi. He always wanted to taste Itachi... he wanted to be a seme to his dominant brother for once... dreams do come true. How his heart pounded when he heard the simple request "Take me Sasuke... for your birthday, take me... I want to feel you in me so badly... for months now... please... Sasuke..." those anguished words bored right through his senses and his sex.

"But... don't you think I might hurt you in the process?" Sasuke asked hesitantly. Itachi was burning with desire "Please koibito... I am allowing you to do this... I want to feel it... I want to feel you... please, take me Sasu-kun..." Itachi half-pleaded, half-whimpered as he buried his face unto Sasuke's bare chest. Instincts won 'em all... Sasuke pulled Itachi and captured his lips. The need to savor the sweetness of his pleading lover was too great to be denied. Sasuke's confidence was still at it's peak, thanks to the warm liquid spirits still in his system. He slowly glided his kiss towards Itachi's creamy neck. It was now or never!

Itachi was getting delirious... his heart was beating twice the normal. He was burning inside and out. Everywhere Sasuke touched him ignited a burst of flaming desire that jerked his body and sent currents of pleasure throughout. "Sasuke..." he half-moaned as he grew breathless... Sasuke trailed his fingers over Itachi's chest... he then led his lips to one of the sensitive nubs and kissed it gently... slightly letting the tip of his tongue play with it as well. Itachi grabbed Sasuke's head and pushed him forward "More Sasuke... don't tease me..." he growled. Sasuke smiled slyly... he had always dreamed of this day to come.

Sasuke wanted to make Itachi feel good... it was his birthday and he knew Itachi was surrendering himself as a gift... and his love for Itachi bloated ten-folds. He pulled Itachi close and kissed him like there was no tomorrow. He ravished Itachi all over... and Itachi surrendered everything without hesitation. "Sasuke... oh.. Sasuke..." Itachi moaned as he threw his head back, allowing Sasuke more access to his neck. Sasuke gently sucked on the exposed skin. He loved marking Itachi as his... the same way the elder raven would mark his fair skin when they made love before. It excited him to see the love mark on Itachi's skin.

He propped Itachi up... as he did the exciting labor of undressing his lover. Itachi was restless as he was... the latter kept pushing himself towards Sasuke... their bodies molded together... time will never burn out the fire in their hearts... their needs grew bigger everyday... new things taught them more about each other... their touches... their kisses... even their mere sighs and breaths. Love interlaced with physical affection was a rare thing. And they had it... they had it both... "Don't you think it would be better if we do this in bed?" he asked. Itachi bit his lip... with face flushed, he looked around... they were in the garage and on the hood of Sasuke's car... the idea was inviting...

Itachi thought for a moment, as he felt his heart lessen its thumping speed. His cock was dripping like crazy... his groin was aching... if they do it on bed, it will take them a couple of minutes or so to reach their room. He can't wait for that and judging by the way Sasuke was breathing... he was sure that he was at the verge of cumming as well.

"Well, nii-san?" Sasuke asked impatiently "No... I can't wait..." Itachi groaned. Sasuke then left Itachi as he scrambled in his car "Sasuke...what are you doing?" he called out. Sasuke came back in flash "Sorry to keep you waiting my love..." he whispered huskily. He raised his hand and showed Itachi what he got.

Itachi smiled "You always bring one with you in your car?" he asked as he chuckled. Sasuke laughed as well "You'll never know nii-san... it's good to be ready..." he winked as he kissed Itachi again on the lips. Itachi pulled him close and kissed him back "Sasuke... don't make me wait..." he asked sweetly. "Nii-san... I've never done this... tell me if I hurt you... tell me when to stop..." Sasuke said. "You are a fast learner koibito... I trust in you..." Itachi said as he planted a kiss on Sasuke's lips again. Itachi slid down from the car's hood and turned his back on Sasuke "Take me Sasuke... I'm yours forever..." he called out to his lover.

Sasuke was glad of the decision... he can't wait as well... but he needed to make sure Itachi wouldn't be uncomfortable... his aniki took care of him well... He quickly uncapped the bottle of lube he got from his car. He squeezed some of the contents to his palm and threw the bottle away excitedly. After coating himself, he situated himself behind Itachi "Relax nii-san..." he cooed and the long-haired raven nodded. Slowly Sasuke circled his lube-coated finger around Itachi's virgin hole. Itachi shivered and whimpered "Sasuke..." he whispered as he bit his lip.

Slowly Sasuke inserted his finger in... Itachi gasped out loud. Sasuke soothed his brother... trailed butterfly kisses on his back "...sshhhh..." he cooed. Though Sasuke was so eager to take Itachi... he needed to have patience... after all, patience is a virtue... slowly he slid his finger in and out of Itachi... soon he began hearing little moans of pleasure escaping Itachi's lips... the tightening lessened... Itachi was ready for the next level... Sasuke slowly inserted the second finger in... "Gyah.. Sasuke...!" Itachi complained as the invasion became bigger. He bit his lip and looked back at Sasuke who was smiling at him.

Itachi was breathing in short quick gasps... he never imagined something like this was possible... call him a masochist for all he cared... the type of pain Sasuke was inflicting him was the most delicious thing he has ever tasted in his life. The slow tingling sensation of Sasuke's fingers moving in and out of him was enough to drive him mad with desire... he panted as he tried to relax... the uncomfortable but delicious movements were increasing it's pace... he felt Sasuke slowly apply gentle scissoring movements into his ass... he was making him ready... and he loved Sasuke for all the self control he was manifesting right now to keep him from feeling any sort of pain.

As soon as he relaxed, Sasuke inserted his third finger... Itachi shivered... he felt slightly disturbed... but as soon as the rhythm came back... he was again cooing with pleasure. Sasuke can't wait anymore... Itachi seemed to have adjusted... His own throbbing member was pulsating like crazy... He needed Itachi now! He removed his fingers and heard a hiss escape Itachi's lips. He held Itachi's delicious ass and positioned himself. Itachi looked back and saw what was happening. He held on his pillow tightly... his eyes did all the talking... Sasuke nodded "I'll be gentle.. I promise nii-san..." he said breathlessly.

With one quick movement Sasuke made Itachi face him "I need to see you Itachi..." he whispered. He raised Itachi's legs and placed them on his shoulders for support... his cock was now in line with Itachi's hole. "Sasuke..." Itachi whimpered. Sasuke slowly guided his angered member into Itachi... the moment the head invaded him was like hell! A strangled cry left Itachi as he held unto Sasuke's arms for support. His nails dug into the pale flesh... clawing it from the intense pain. He never imagined he inflicted this sort of pain to his brother... they were even now... "Itachi... relax please... it will hurt less if you do..." Sasuke said in between gasps.

Itachi nodded and tried to relax... his forehead was decorated with beads of glistening sweat... slowly Sasuke inched his way in, when he was halfway he saw Itachi close his eyes... his brows showed the uncomfortable feeling he was having... Sasuke slowly raised Itachi a bit, making the elder raven rest his back on half of his folded arms. He was able to reach him... he ducked and kissed Itachi's chest... circling his tongue on Itachi's nipples. Itachi's body bucked upwards "Hah...!" he gasped out. "Relax... please... relax..." Sasuke cooed him. Sasuke was thankful for his self-control... what he wanted to do right now was to ram everything into Itachi...

Soon enough, the tightening around Sasuke's cock became bearable. Sasuke smiled and planted small kisses all over Itachi "That's it... relax, okay?" he informed his lover who nodded. He held Itachi's hips in place and slowly thrusted further... until he was able to shove everything in. Sasuke closed his eyes at the sensation. The warmth with the exact amount of pressure that was enveloping him was sweet heaven on earth. Itachi pulled up and hugged Sasuke... he nuzzled his face on Sasuke's neck... "Aishiteru..." he whispered as he kissed Sasuke's neck. "Aishiteru nii-san..." came Sasuke breathy response.

Slowly Sasuke supported Itachi and himself... he slowly pulled out of Itachi... leaving the tip of his member in before sliding back into the euphoric warmth. Itachi hissed, bent down and bit Sasuke on the exposed skin between his neck and shoulder. It was a very difficult position for both... Sasuke laid Itachi back on the hood of his car and with the help of his discarded jeans, he rolled it and propped it under Itachi's butt for leverage. With his free hand he played Itachi's sensitive nubs... and slowly he thrusted back in and out. After a few more thrusts, Itachi finally began picking up the rhythm... that was a go signal for Sasuke to increase his speed.

Itachi was now moving with Sasuke. Moans of pleasure filled the four corners of the dark garage as Sasuke hit Itachi's pleasure spot again and again. Itachi's moans and obscenities egged Sasuke to loose control... his thrusts became harder and uncontrolled... "Hah! Sasuke! Ah! Kami!" Itachi screamed as his body jerked. Sasuke was now dripping with sweat as well "Kami, nii-san... you..ah! You...oh, fuck!" he groaned as he thrusted faster than ever. "More Sasuke...ah! Please.. fuck me harder...Hah!" Itachi screamed as he threw his head back. Sasuke obediently followed, raising his left foot on the hood for support, he banged Itachi like there was no tomorrow!

Itachi writhed below Sasuke shamelessly, Sasuke was feeling the tightening of a huge orgasm building and was threatening to explode any time soon. He grabbed Itachi's member and pumped it in time with his thrusts. Itachi's whole body shook... his moans turned to peals of screaming passion. Itachi reached up for a kiss... Sasuke leaned down a bit and kissed Itachi hungrily. All the passion they had for each other was bursting. "Sasuke...I'm gonna...hah!...cum..." he stammered as he closed his eyes. Sasuke was at the verge of exploding as well. "Yes... nii-san... ah... me too..." he acknowledged the writhing man below him.

With the synchronized rhythm of their push and pulls... their bodies trembled with the delicious tremors of the intensity of their deed... and with one last powerful thrust and jerk, both... Itachi and Sasuke exploded. Itachi's hot seed sprayed on both of their stomachs. Sasuke collapsed on top of Itachi, both trying to regain their breaths. Itachi held Sasuke tightly as he planted small kisses on the young raven's forehead "Koibito..." he murmured. "Yes?" Sasuke replied as his chest heaved up and down as he tried to breathe properly "That was... simply amazing..." Itachi confessed. The information made Sasuke smile.

"It was for me as well nii-san..." he said as he felt Itachi smile before him. Sasuke smiled sweetly "So nii-san...what's the result? Did I pass?" he asked as he yawned. Itachi chuckled... Sasuke will always be Sasuke... cute and impatient. He pulled the young raven into a kiss "Sasuke... you made me so proud again..." he said. Sasuke's eyes glistened "I passed?" he asked, a tinged of doubt fluttered. Itachi nodded "Of course you did... and the second placer to be exact..." Itachi added, his voice was bursting with love and pirde. Sasuke started laughing "Gosh nii-san... I... I'm so happy right now..." he said in between his laughter.

Itachi held Sasuke tightly "You deserve to be happy koibito... your lips should only form smiles... and kisses for me..." Itachi teased as he softly laughed "Aishiteru koibito... forever..." he said as he caressed Sasuke's bare moist back. Sasuke sighed his contentment on Itachi's chest "Aishiteru itsumo, nii-san..." he softly said as he closed his eyes. Too tired to move as well, Itachi closed his eyes and fell asleep. Sasuke was listening to the beating of Itachi's heart... it was the sweetest music the world could ever make. This was his best birthday so far... His and Itachi's relationship went up to a different level from that moment on...

A stage where the relationship was no longer driven by just lust alone, but the need to please your partner not only physically but emotionally as well. To meet the demands that would pleasure the other and make you feel contented in the process. Their curiosity stage were now long gone. The world now was synonymous to Itachi. This wonderful moment they shared opened a new door to the word called love and trust. With finality, Sasuke vowed never to throw childish, jealousy tantrums anymore... he needed to live by the word he breathed. He trusted and loved Itachi. If he needed his entire lifetime to prove to his aniki his love... he will do so without hesitations... without doubts...

- _**July 23**__... the garage... around 7 am _-

Itachi was awakened by a warm sensation on his palm. He gorggily opened his eyes and saw that it was already morning and it was the sun's ray dancing on his palm. He then realized where they were... in the garage and on top of Sasuke's car. "Sasuke..." he whispered at the handsome man sleeping on top of him. He shook Sasuke a bit and called out his name. Sasuke stirred and opened an eye... "Nii-san... what's wrong?" he asked as he yawned and went back to snuggled on Itachi's chest. "Wake up Sasuke... someone might see us here..." he whispered. Sasuke's head jerked up... his mind finally remembered where they were.

Sasuke got up and stretched. He then pulled Itachi up. As Itachi left the car's hood... Sasuke's eyes registered shock. Itachi looked at what Sasuke was staring "...oops..." he said sheepishly as he scratched his head. They planted in the middle of Sasuke's Ferrari's hood was a large indention on the metal. Sasuke smiled... he never realized he would loose himself last night. Sasuke pulled Itachi close and kissed him on the lips "I can add a few more of those... the car still has a lot of straight metal to spare..." he grinned and Itachi laughed "Baka...!" he playfully growled as he nibbled on Sasuke's lower lip.

They both went into the house...Itachi was slowly making his was up to their room "Nii-san?" Sasuke asked as he watched Itachi's pained expression "It's nothing koibito... I'll get used to this..." he said. Sasuke bit his lip to conceal the laughter that wanted to escape his lips. He knew Itachi's ass was in pain... he lived through that before. Itachi knew Sasuke understood his situation. It wasn't Sasuke's fault that he was richly endowed as well. Sasuke beat Itachi to the bathroom. As Sasuke was showering, Itachi sat on the bed... adjusting his sitting position every now and then... He will really have one hell of a time in his swivel chair at work.

He got his diary out of his attaché case and started writing:

_June 23, XXXX_

_... I have learned from past experiences that a jealous Sasuke was bad... _

_But a drunk and jealous Sasuke was a different story..._

_I think I need to get him drunk once in a while... *wink*_

He smiled at his last line... he quickly closed the black notebook and tossed it back into his bag as soon as he heard Sasuke come out of the shower.

Soon Itachi and Sasuke were bathed and dressed. The doorbell rang and Sasuke ran out to get it. "Suke!" Naruto called out as soon as he saw the young raven come out of the door. Sasuke was all smiles as he opened the gates. Naruto jumped unto Sasuke and gave him a big bear hug. Gaara walked in as well with a smile on his lips. "Happy birthday Suke! And congratulations! The morning paper said it all…" Naruto said as he pushed a rectangular box wrapped in stripped blue paper into Sasuke's arms. Gaara chuckled as he patted Sasuke's arm. Sasuke smiled "Thanks Naru... Gaara... really guys, you shouldn't have... your presence is enough..." Sasuke blushed.

Sasuke motioned for the couple to come in. As Naruto passed by Sasuke's Ferrari, his mouth gaped "Suke! What happened to her?" he asked as his slender fingers ran through the big ugly dent on the car's hood. Sasuke scratched his head and grinned sheepishly "Long story Naru..." he said with a hint of amusement in his voice. Naruto frowned as he headed towards the screened door. As soon as he removed his shoes, he spotted Itachi walking towards the kitchen with a limp. He looked at Sasuke who was smirking knowingly at him. Naruto blushed as soon as his mind guessed what Sasuke's eyes were telling him.

"Suke... you didn't...?" Naruto whispered as he leaned close to Sasuke. Gaara was already in the house and was talking to Itachi. Sasuke laughed and nodded "I did Naru-chan... that was the best surprise I've ever gotten for my birthday..." he said with a wink. Naruto smiled in between his blushes "Nice... nice... I am so happy for you... for both of you..." he said as he tried to suppress his laughter. Sasuke gave out a thumbs-up sign and smirked wickedly at the blonde.

Itachi and Sasuke did have a special kind of love. Both shared a special kind of feeling genuine only to them. Naruto is so ever proud to be considered as a friend and a family member to both the Uchihas. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and led him to the kitchen. They then joined Gaara and Itachi... Sasuke then went near Itachi and kissed his brother's nape, making the elder raven blush and Gaara chuckle. Naruto have never seen Sasuke and Itachi this happy... and he was glad... very glad... for both of them.

**The END**

**

* * *

**

There…. It's done…

I hope you enjoyed my "frazzled-mind" creation…

I started to make this super early and ended having a writer's block…

I'll do my best on the next book…

Do you want more Sasuke-the-Seme parts?

Please tell me so I can whip up a story about that...

Take care guys…

See you in the next book…

R & R please….

Keeps me inspired as I go on this journey called **life**….

(^_^)


End file.
